wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pan Wołodyjowski/Rozdział 47
Jeszcze przed wyruszeniem Turków spod Adrianopola ruch wielki uczynił się we wszystkich naddniestrzańskich stanicach. Szczególniej do najbliższego od Kamieńca Chreptiowa przybiegali raz w raz hetmańscy gońcy przywożąc rozmaite rozkazy, które mały rycerz albo sam wykonywał, albo, o ile go nie dotyczyły, dalej przez pewnych ludzi rozsyłał. Wskutek tych rozkazów zmniejszyła się znacznie załoga chreptiowskiej fortalicji. Pan Motowidło poszedł ze swymi semenami aż pod Humań w pomoc Haneńce, któren z garścią wiernych Rzeczypospolitej Kozaków dużał się jak mógł z Doroszem i połączoną z nim ordą krymską. Pan Muszalski, łucznik niezrównany, pan Snitko, herbu Miesiąc Zatajony, pan Nienaszyniec i pan Hromyka powiedli towarzyską chorągiew i Linkhauzowskich dragonów do nieszczęsnej pamięci Batoha, gdzie stał pan Łużecki mający wraz z Haneńką dawać baczenie na Doroszeńkowe obroty. Pan Bogusz dostał rozkaz, aby dotrzymywał w Mohilowie dopóty, dopóki gołym okiem nie będzie mógł dojrzeć czambułów. Szukały pilnie polecenia hetmańskie i przesławnego pana Ruszczyca, nad którym jeden tylko Wołodyjowski jako zagończyk górował, ale pan Ruszczyc poszedł na czele kilkudziesięciu ludzi w stepy i jak w wodę wpadł: Zasłyszano o nim dopiero później, gdy się rozeszły dziwne wieści, że naokoło Doroszowego taboru i ordyńskich sieheniów krąży jakoby zły duch, który codziennie pojedynczych wojowników i pomniejsze watahy porywa. Domyślano się, że to pan Ruszczyc musi nieprzyjaciela podchodzić, bo nikt inny za wyjątkiem małego rycerza nie potrafiłby tak podchodzić. Jakoż był to pan Ruszczyc. Wołodyjowski miał po staremu iść do Kamieńca, bo go tam potrzebował hetman wiedząc, że to jest żołnierz, którego widok wleje otuchę w serca i podniesie ducha tak mieszkańców, jak i załogi. Hetman był przekonany, iż się Kamieniec nie utrzyma, chodziło mu o to tylko, by się trzymał jak najdłużej, mianowicie dopóty, dopóki by Rzeczpospolita nie zgromadziła jakichkolwiek sił na obronę. W tym przekonaniu posyłał jakoby na oczywistą śmierć najsławniejszego Rzeczypospolitej kawalera i ulubionego żołnierza. Na śmierć posyłał najsławniejszego żołnierza i nie żal mu go było. Hetman myślał to zawsze, co później pod Wiedniem powiedział, że pani Wojnina może rodzić ludzi, ale wojna ich tylko gubi. Sam był gotów polec i mniemał, że polec to najprostszy obowiązek żołnierza, a gdy ów śmiercią swoją może znamienitą przysługę oddać, to mu śmierć jest łaską i wielką nagrodą. Wiedział też pan hetman, że mały rycerz jednakiego z nim jest mniemania. Wreszcie, nie czas mu było o oszczędzaniu pojedynczych żołnierzy myśleć, gdy zatracenie szło na kościoły, miasta, kraje, na całą Rzeczpospolitą, gdy Wschód podnosił się z niepamiętną potęgą przeciw Europie na podbicie całego chrześcijaństwa, które zasłonięte piersią Rzeczypospolitej, nie myślało jej iść w pomoc. Chodzić hetmanowi mogło tylko o to, aby naprzód Kamieniec zasłonił Rzeczpospolitą, później Rzeczpospolita resztę chrześcijaństwa. Co by i mogło się stać, gdyby miała siły, gdyby nie trawił jej nierząd. Ale hetman nie posiadał dość wojsk nawet na podjazdy, nie dopiero na wojnę. Jeśli w jedno miejsce pchnął kilkudziesięciu żołnierzy, zaraz w drugim czyniła się wyrwa, przez którą fala najezdnicza mogła się wlać bez przeszkody. Straże, które sułtan rozstawiał nocą w swoim obozie, były liczniejsze od hetmańskich chorągwi. Nawała szła z dwóch stron, od Dniepru ! od Dunaju. Ponieważ Dorosz z całą ordą krymską byli bliżej i już zalewali kraj paląc i ścinając, więc przeciw nim poszły głównie chorągwie, a w drugą stronę brakło po prostu ludzi nawet na zwiady. W tych ciężkich terminach napisał hetman do Wołodyjowskiego następnych kilka słów: "Jużem na dwoje ważył, czy cię aż hen, do Raszkowa, pod nieprzyjaciela nie wysłać, alem się zląkł, że gdy orda siedmiu brodami z multańskiego brzegu się wleje i kraj zajmie, nie zdołasz potem do Kamieńca się przedostać, a tam cię koniecznie trzeba. Dopierom sobie wczora Nowowiejskiego przypomniał, który jest żołnierz doświadczony i rezolut, a że człek w desperacji na wszystko się waży, przeto tak myślę, że mi dobrze posłuży. Co możesz lekkiej jazdy mu posłać, to podeślij, on zaś niechaj idzie jako najdalej i wszędy się pokazuje, o wielkich wojskach naszych głosi, a gdy już nieprzyjaciel będzie w oczach, niech mu się też tu i owdzie miga, ogarnąć się nie dając. Wiadomo, jako będą szli, ale jeśliby co nowego postrzegł, zaraz ma ci dawać znać, a ty, nie mieszkając, języka pchniesz do mnie i do Kamieńca. Nowowiejski prędko niech rusza, a i ty bądź do Kamieńca w gotowości, ale czekaj, póki wieści z Multan i od Nowowiejskiego nie przyjdą." Ponieważ Nowowiejski bawił chwilowo w Mohilowie i mówiono, że miał i tak przybyć do Chreptiowa, przeto mały rycerz dał mu tylko znać, żeby się z przyjazdem pokwapił, bo czeka na niego z ramienia hetmana funkcja w Chreptiowie. Nowowiejski przyjechał trzeciego dnia. Znajomi ledwie go poznali i pomyśleli, że pan Białogłowski słusznie nazwał go kościejem. Nie był to już ów chłop na schwał, bujny, wesoły, który niegdyś rzucał się na nieprzyjaciela z wybuchami śmiechu podobnymi do rżenia końskiego i tuzał z takim właśnie rozmachem, z jakim obracają się skrzydła wiatraka. Wychudł, zżółkł, sczerniał, a w tej chudości wydawał się jeszcze bardziej olbrzymi. Na ludzi spoglądał mrugając oczyma, jakby najlepszych znajomych nie poznawał; trzeba mu też było powtarzać dwa razy jednę i tę samą rzecz, bo zdawał się od razu nie rozumieć. Widocznie w żyłach zamiast krwi płynęła mu zgryzota; widocznie o niektórych rzeczach starał się nie myśleć i wolał się zapamiętywać, żeby nie oszaleć. Wprawdzie w tych stronach nie było człowieka, nie było rodziny, w wojsku nie było jednego oficera, którego by nie dotknęło nieszczęście z pogańskich rąk, który by nie opłakiwał kogoś ze znajomych, przyjaciół, bliskich, drogich; ale nad Nowowiejskim oberwata się po prostu cała chmura nieszczęść. Jednego dnia stracił ojca, siostrę i narzeczoną, którą kochał ze wszystkich sił swej bujnej duszy. Wolej by ta siostra i tamta słodka, kochana dziewczyna zmarły; wolej by zginęły od noża i płomienia. Lecz los ich był taki, że w porównaniu z myślą o nim największa męka była dla Nowowiejskiego niczym. Starał się nie myśleć o nim, bo czuł, że to rozmyślanie graniczy z szaleństwem, jednak nie mógł tego dokazać. Jakoż spokój jego był pozorny. W duszy jego nie było wcale rezygnacji i na pierwszy rzut oka każdy mógł odgadnąć, że pod tą martwotą tai się coś złowrogiego i straszliwego, co jeśli wybuchnie, to ów olbrzym spełni jakieś okropne czyny, jak rozszalały żywioł. Było to tak wyraźnie wypisane na jego czole, że nawet przyjaciele zbliżali się do niego z pewną obawą, w rozmowie zaś z nim unikali wzmianki o tym; co się stało. Widok Basi w Chreptiowie poruszył widocznie w nim zapiekłe bóle, bo całując na powitanie jej ręce począł nagle stękać jak dobijany żubr, przy czym oczy zaszły mu krwią i żyły na szyi nabrzmiały jak powrozy. A gdy Basia zalała się łzami i z uczuciem matki ścisnęła mu rączkami głowę, padł jej do nóg i długo nie można go było oderwać. Natomiast dowiedziawszy się, jaką funkcję hetman mu przeznacza, ożywił się wielce; płomień złowrogiej radości zabłysnął mu w twarzy i rzekł: — Uczynię to, uczynię i więcej! — A jeśli spotkasz tamtego wściekłego psa, dajże mu łupnia! -wtrącił pan Zagłoba. Nowowiejski zrazu nic nie odrzekł, patrzył tylko na pana Zagłobę; nagle obłąkanie zaświtało mu w oczach, podniósł się i począł iść ku staremu szlachcicowi, jakby się chciał na niego rzucić. — Czy waćpan wierzysz — rzekł — że ja temu człeku nie uczyniłem nigdy zła i żem mu był zawsze życzliwy? — Wierzę, wierzę! — odrzekł pospiesznie pan Zagłoba cofając się roztropnie za małego rycerza. — Sam bym poszedł z tobą, ale mnie pedogra po nogach kąsa. — Nowowiejski! — rzekł mały rycerz — kiedy chcesz ruszyć? — Dziś na noc. — Dam ci stu ludzi dragonów. Sam tu z drugim stem prócz piechoty ostanę. Chodź na majdan! I wyszli, żeby wydać rozkazy. Przy progu czekał wyprostowany jak struna Zydor Luśnia. Już wieść o ekspedycji rozeszła się po majdanie, więc wachmistrz w swoim i swojej kompanii imieniu zaczął prosić małego pułkownika, by mu z Nowowiejskim iść pozwolił: — Także to? chcesz ode mnie odejść? — pytał zdziwiony Wołodyjowski. — Panie komendancie, my temu takiemu synowi ślubowali. A może przyjdzie na nasze ręce! — Prawda jest! Mówił mi o tym pan Zagłoba — odrzekł mały rycerz. Luśnia zwrócił się do Nowowiejskiego: — Panie komendancie! — Czego chcesz? — Jeśli my jego dostaniem, żeby ja go mógł opatrzyć... I taka sroga, zwierzęca zawziętość odmalowała się w twarzy Mazura, że Nowowiejski skłonił się zaraz Wołodyjowskiemu i rzekł prosząc: — Wasza miłość, pozwól mi tego człeka! Wołodyjowski nie myślał się sprzeciwiać i tego samego wieczora pod noc sto koni z Nowowiejskim na czele ruszyło w drogę. Szli znanym szlakiem na Mohilów, Jampol. W Jampolu zetknęli się z dawną raszkowską załogą, z której dwustu ludzi na mocy rozkazania hetmańskiego połączyło się z Nowowiejskim, reszta zaś pod wodzą pana Białogłowskiego miała iść do Mohilowa, w którym stał pan Bogusz. Nowowiejski zaś pociągnął w dół, aż do Raszkowa. Okolice Raszkowa były już zupełną pustynią; samo miasteczko zmieniło się w kupę popiołów, które wiatry zdołały już rozwiać na cztery strony świata, nieliczni zaś mieszkańcy pouciekali przed spodziewaną burzą. Był to już bowiem początek maja i orda dobrudzka mogła każdej chwili ukazać się w tych stronach, więc niebezpiecznie było w nich dosiadywać. W rzeczywistości ordy stały jeszcze wraz z Turkami na kuczunkauryjskim błoniu, ale nie wiedziano o tym w raszkowskich odojach, więc każdy z dawnych mieszkańców Raszkowa, ocalałych po ostatniej rzezi, unosił wcześnie głowę, dokąd mu się widziało. Luśnia przez drogę układał sobie sposoby i fortele, jakich, wedle jego zdania, powinien się był chwycić pan Nowowiejski, jeśli chciał szczęśliwie i skutecznie nieprzyjaciela podchodzić. Myślami tymi dzielił się łaskawie z szeregowcami. — Wy końskie łby — mówił im — wy się na tym nie znacie, ale ja stary, ja się znam. Pójdziem do Raszkowa, tam zataimy się w odojach i będziemy czekać. Przyjdzie orda do brodu, to naprzód przeprawią się małe zagony, jako to u nich zwyczaj, że czambuł stoi i czeka, aż mu owi dadzą znać, czy przezpiecznie. Dopieroż my chyłkiem ruszymy za nimi i pognamy przed sobą aż hen, chociażby do Kamieńca. — A tak i tamtego psubrata możem nie dostać! — zauważył jeden z szeregowych. — Stul gębę! — odparł Luśnia. — Któż pójdzie przodem, jeśli nie Lipki? Jakoż przewidywania wachmistrza zdawały się sprawdzać. Nowowiejski dotarłszy do Raszkowa dał wypoczynek żołnierzom. Byli już wszyscy pewni, że następnie pójdą ku pieczarom, których pełno było w całej okolicy, i tam zatają się aż do przybycia pierwszych nieprzyjacielskich zagonów. Lecz drugiego dnia postoju komendant podniósł chorągiew na nogi i powiódł ją za Raszków. "Aż do Jahorlika pójdziemy czy co?" — mówił sobie wachmistrz. Tymczasem zaraz za Raszkowem zbliżyli się tuż do rzeki, a w kilka pacierzy później stanęli nad tak zwanym "krwawym brodem". Wówczas Nowowiejski nie rzekłszy ni słowa wparł konia w wodę i jął się przeprawiać na drugą stronę. Żołnierze poczęli spoglądać na siebie ze zdumieniem. — Jakże to? Do Turczech idziem? — pytał jeden drugiego. Ale nie byli to "mościpanowie" z pospolitego ruszenia, gotowi do narad i protestów, jeno żołnierze prostacy, wzwyczajeni do żelaznej, stanicznej karności; więc za komendantem wparł konie w wodę pierwszy szereg, za nim drugi, trzeci. Nie było najmniejszego wahania. Dziwili się, że w trzysta koni idą do państwa tureckiego, któremu cały świat nie może podołać, ale szli. Wkrótce rozkołysana woda zaczęła chlupać koło końskich boków, więc i przestali się dziwić, a myśleli jeno o tym, żeby sakw ze spyżą dla siebie i koni nie zamoczyć Dopiero na drugim brzegu poczęli znów spoglądać po sobie. — Dla Boga! to my już w Multanach! — zabrzmiały ciche szepty. I jaki taki obejrzał się za siebie, na Dniestr, który w zachodzącym słońcu błyszczał jak złota i czerwona wstęga. Skały nadbrzeżne, pełne pieczar, także skąpane były w jaskrawych blaskach. Wznosiły się one jak mur, który oto w tej chwili przedzielił tę garść ludzi od ojczyzny. Dla wielu z nich było to zapewne ostatnie pożegnanie. Przez głowę Luśni przeszła myśl, że może komendant oszalał, ale komendanta rzeczą było rozkazywać, jego słuchać. Tymczasem konie wyszedłszy z wody poczęły w szeregach parskać okrutnie. — Zdrów! zdrów! — rozległy się głosy żołnierskie. Poczytano to za dobrą wróżbę i jakowaś otucha wstąpiła w serca. — Ruszaj ! — zakomenderował Nowowiejski. Szeregi ruszyły i poszły ku zachodzącemu słońcu i ku owym tysiącom, ku owemu rojowisku ludzkiemu, ku owym narodom stojącym na Kuczunkaurach. {{Proza koniec Kategoria:Pan Wołodyjowski